Traditional gas cooking ovens often include a primary gas heating element beneath the cooking cavity for heating the air in the cooking cavity to cook or bake items in the cooking cavity according to a cooking or baking cycle. An additional gas heating element may be provided in an upper portion of the cooking cavity, within the cooking cavity, to heat items in the cooking cavity with direct heat. For example, a traditional gas cooking oven may include a gas heating element in an upper portion of the cooking cavity that provides a flame directly over the items in the cooking cavity to broil the items. The additional components required for providing a gas heating element in the upper portion of the cooking cavity for broiling add cost to the oven and takes up valuable space within the cooking cavity. Alternatively, an additional, smaller cooking cavity may be provided beneath the main cooking cavity and the primary gas heating element may be used to broil items placed in the additional cooking cavity, reducing the cost of oven by using a single gas heating element, but still reducing the space available for the cooking cavity.